vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Streetcar Named Desire
| viewers = | writer = Beau DeMayo & Diane Ademu-John | director = Matt Hastings | previous = Heart Shaped Box | next = An Old Friend Calls }} A Streetcar Named Desire is the fourteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary AN EXCITING CROSSOVER WITH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES — With the threat of the prophecy looming over their heads, Klaus and Elijah find themselves rendered useless inside a magical trap, while Aya and The Strix’s coven of witches move forward with a risky spell that could take one of them down for good. Elsewhere, Freya leads the charge to get her brothers back and enlists the help of Marcel, Hayley and Stefan Salvatore, an old friend of Klaus’, whose unexpected arrival may be the key to their survival. Finally, Davina moves forward with a dangerous plan that brings her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Trivia *The event kicks off during Episode 14 of Vampire Diaries, in which “Stefan finds himself very much in need of a mystical safe haven,” executive producer Julie Plec previewed. “And as we’ve seen on The Originals, there is a bar called The St. James Infirmary, in which no magic can permeate. So he goes to seek refuge in New Orleans and comes face-to-face with Klaus Mikaelson because, of course, nothing happens in Klaus’ town without Klaus knowing. I call it the reunion of the Bourbon buddies.”Stefan will stay put in New Orleans during The Originals “to help Klaus clear up some business that he’s dealing with at the moment that actually has a direct impact on Stefan himself,” Plec continued.As for whether the vamp’s current squeeze will be traveling with him to The Big Easy, “All I can say is that Caroline has an involvement in the way that we’ve decided to dramatize the crossover, and I’m sure there are spoilers aplenty if people want to read further,” Plec shared with a laugh. *“The crossover was born out Stefan needing a place to escape,” executive producer Julie Plec tells TVLine. “He’s on the run. He needs to go somewhere where magic can’t find him, and we realized he can go to New Orleans where there’s that bar where magic doesn’t work.”Plec planned to leave it at that, a fun episode of The Vampire Diaries with special guest star Klaus Mikaelson — that is, until Joseph Morgan joined the conversation:“Joe said, ‘I’ll happily do it on The Vampire Diaries, but can we do this on The Originals, too?’ We said, ‘If we can come up with something good, absolutely,’ and then we realized we have the perfect storyline already happening: the sire line and the war between all the trinity, and the prophecy saying that one of these Originals will die or all of them will fall. The fear of that impacts Stefan directly, and so he sticks around for an Originals episode to participate in the latest dilemma to come out of that situation.”Klaus hasn’t seen Stefan since the hero-haired Salvatore started dating the supposed love of Klaus’ life, but if you’re hoping to witness an all-out battle for the affections of Caroline Forbes, you’re going to be pretty disappointed.“Stefan’s now with Caroline, and Klaus, of course, has just gone through everything he’s gone through with Cami,” Plec reminds us. “They actually have a surprisingly civil and honest conversation about love — what it means and the sacrifices that you have to make in the name of it.” *So you can bet the C-word will come up when Klaus and Stefan meet for drinks during TVD‘s impending Originals crossover, and according to executive producer Caroline Dries, the eldest Mikaelson will react “in a very Klaus-like way.”Expanding on what we already know about the crossover, Dries explains that “Stefan is forced into exile because of his story, which won’t be for a few more episodes. He ends up going to New Orleans for protection, and when you’re in New Orleans … of course you’re going to run into your mortal enemy. It’s a fun, rich, interesting story that starts on The Vampire Diaries and successfully transitions into The Originals.” *Joseph Morgan is a great actor, so it was nice to have to step up my game,” he says. “And I thoroughly enjoy the dynamic between Klaus and Stefan, but I prefer when they’re comrades.” **Despite the duo’s lengthy history, though, Wesley says there’s “not a lot” of discussion about Klaus and Stefan’s past: “There’s a little bit here and there, but they’re mostly dealing with the present impending danger at hand.” *As far we know, though, the only new guy Freya will be meeting anytime soon is Stefan, on loan from The Vampire Diaries for the shows’ Feb. 26 crossover event.“It was really fun, one of my favorite episodes to shoot, and Paul was great to work with,” Voelkel says. “We had quite a few scenes together. On- and off-camera, he was great, but the actual episode is one of the most intense we’ve ever done. Stefan needs Freya’s help with something that… well, you’ll see.” *In the 3 years flash forward on The Vampire Diaries with Caroline coming to New Orleans for her safety and that of the twins it's revealed at least in part who has survived the sire line war and The Prophecy. *This is part of a two-hour crossover with The Vampire Diaries This episode crossovers with Moonlight on the Bayou. Although it hasnt been clarified if that would only be the result if both crossovers are combined into one. *This will be the first time Stefan meets Freya and learns she did not die of plague like the Originals thought during their time of The Vampire Diaries. *This marks Lucien's return after a five episode absence after his appearance in The Other Girl in New Orleans. Continuity *Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in Savior and through archive footage in Wild at Heart. *This is the 1st episode since The Other Girl in New Orleans to feature all members of The Trinity. **Lucien Castle was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. **Tristan de Martel was last seen in Dead Angels through flashbacks and in A Ghost Along the Mississippi on present day. *Stefan Salvatore becomes the third TVD character after Tyler Lockwood in Season 1 and Tatia in Season 2 to appear in The Originals. **As Tatia never appeared physically on the Vampire Diaries, Stefan is the second (notwithstanding the Mikaelsons) to appear in both. Behind the Scenes * This episode crossovers with Moonlight on the Bayou. Cultural References *" " is a 1947 play written by American playwright which received the Pulitzer Prize for Drama in 1948. The play opened on Broadway on December 3, 1947, and closed on December 17, 1949, in the Ethel Barrymore Theatre. **'' '' is a 1995 opera composed by , it is also based on the 1947 play by Tennessee Williams. *'' '' is a 1951 American drama film, with elements of film noir, an adaptation of Tennessee Williams' Pulitzer Prize-winning 1947 play of the same name. **" " is a 1995 television film directed by that has aired on the CBS network. It follows the 1951 film and 1984 television adaptation. The film was adapted from a 1992 Broadway revival of the play. Quotes |-|Promo= : Aya (To Klaus and Elijah): "Hello, gentlemen. All of us have waited long enough for this." : Aurora (To Klaus and Elijah): "Your bodies helpless and your minds remain here." : Tristan: "Today you die. And with your sirelines from you, you die alone." |-|Extended Promo= : Freya: "You're an old friend, are you?" : Stefan: "Well, that kind of depends on your definition." : Aya (To Klaus and Elijah): "Hello, gentlemen. All of us have waited long enough for this." : Davina (To Marcel): "You deserve to be free of Klaus. We all do." : Aurora (To Klaus and Elijah): "Your bodies helpless and your minds remain here." : Tristan: "Today you die. And with your sirelines from you, you die alone." |-|Webclip #1= : Freya: "You daggered Rebekah and you're just telling me now." :Elijah: "She sacrificed herself to protect us and to protect her, I've told Niklaus and I'm telling you. No one would've known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had taken my life." : Freya: "The prophecy says that you three will be felled by friend, family and foe. Rebekah was fallen by family, that leaves friend and foe. You and Klaus have a lot of foes." :Elijah: "Just one or two." : Freya: "Thankfully, not many friends." : Klaus: "Freya, this is Stefan Salvatore, an old friend. One of trickle down sirelinks, long story. Stefan, this is Freya, my brand new older sister, also a long story. Stefan needs a favour." : Freya: "You're an old friend, are you?" : Stefan: "Well, that kind of depends on your definition." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x14 Promo "A Streetcar Named Desire" (HD) The Originals A Streetcar Named Desire Trailer The CW The Originals 3x14 Webclip - Streetcar Named Desire HD Pictures |-|Promotional= OR314a_234.jpg OR314a_245.jpg OR314b_0147.jpg OR314a_264.jpg OR314a_268.jpg OR314a_0110.jpg OR314a_0042.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_TO_3x14.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes